


Simple

by noonebutme



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noonebutme/pseuds/noonebutme
Summary: Takes place after Finn approaches Alicia in her office to discuss their moment the night before. Season 6, Episode 9, Sticky Content.
Relationships: Alicia Florrick/Finn Polmar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Alicia’s stomach fluttered as Finn entered the meeting room, closing the door gently behind him.

“That was interesting, last night,” Finn began.

“I know, I’m sorry, I was in a weird mood.”

“And the mood is… gone?”

“The mood is… worrisome.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I’m—” Alicia stopped herself. _Married?_ She knew that wasn’t why. _Scared?_ Not that either. She couldn’t lie to Finn. Why couldn’t she lie to Finn? “I don’t know. I wish things were simpler.” It was a cop-out answer, but the truth was far too shallow for her to want to admit to herself, much less to him. The truth was, she didn’t want to tarnish the public image that had been so carefully curated throughout the years—especially now, during a campaign for public office. Ego and politics. Again.

But Finn wouldn’t let her hide. “Things can be simpler. You just need to want them to be.”

“I don’t think that’s true. People have expectations.”

“Which people?” Finn challenged.

 _Voters. Neighbors. Judges. Colleagues. Clients._ “I always hated that these offices were glass.”

He chuckled at the deflection. “Okay, I’m gonna go now.”

It was after 9:00 by the time Alicia settled herself in the back of a cab headed for home. When the car turned onto Lake Shore Drive, she stared out into the black void that was Lake Michigan, and her mind returned—again—to her conversation with Finn that afternoon. In true Polmarian fashion, Finn had, in a half dozen sentences that could easily be mistaken for small talk, somehow unpacked enough baggage to fill a couple’s therapy retreat. Answers to his questions—why is the mood worrisome, whose expectations would you be failing to live up to—swirled around her head like leaves in a wind tunnel. There was no shortage of reasons… but none of them yielded any answers.

When she entered her apartment, she hung up her coat, set her purse and phone on the kitchen island counter, poured a glass of wine, and seated herself on a stool at the breakfast bar. After a few minutes of sipping her wine listlessly, she reached for her phone.

_Finn. Let’s say I wanted things to be simpler… then what?_

Alicia took a sip of wine and stared at her phone, willing the three dots that indicated that he was typing to appear. Ten excruciating seconds later, there they were.

_. . ._

And then they stopped. She sighed in frustration, but perked to attention when they began again.

_. . .  
. . .  
Then… I wouldn’t have to think of my Uncle Otto in a speedo every time I see you sitting at that bar_

Alicia spit a mouthful wine back into her glass as she barked out a laugh.

_. . .  
And when your eyes do that thing, I’d lean in toward you instead of turning away_

_What thing?_

_You know what thing  
. . .  
And then if I ever got you back on the couch in my office, I’d probably start by moving my hand over to your thigh. Just lightly_

_You know, things seem simpler already  
Then what?_

_. . .  
You tell me_

She closed her eyes and imagined herself back into that dimly lit, empty office, this time with Finn’s hands on her. _My legs would spread open for you_

_. . .  
That would make me hard_

Shit. _Then I’d lean in so I could feel your breath against my ear_

_. . .  
I’d run my fingers up your thigh and under your skirt_

_That would make me wet_

_. . .  
I can feel your heat_

_I’d kiss you_

_Hard or soft?_

_Soft_

_Good  
. . .  
I breathe in your scent  
Fuck, you smell so good_

_Open your mouth for me_

_If you insist_

_Fuck, you taste good_

_. . .  
And you’re wet  
. . .  
I can feel it on my fingers_

Alicia’s own fingers traced Finn’s imaginary route up her skirt. _Yes. I’m feeling it on my fingers too_

_. . .  
. . .  
Alicia  
. . .  
Fuck_

Her mouth stretched into a satisfied smile. _I’m straddling you on the couch. My legs are tight around you_

_. . .  
. . .  
Your kiss is so hot_

_My kiss is getting harder_

_My cock is getting harder_

_Mmm… rock hard. Feels so powerful when I rub it_

_. . .  
. . .  
I slide off your jacket. Your top is so thin and soft. I love the way it clings to your body_

_My nipples are hard, can you see them through my shirt?_

_. . .  
Yes, I can feel them too  
. . ._

_Your hands feel so good on me_

_I can smell your perfume_

_I am loosening your tie and unbuttoning your top collar button_

_Need any help?_

_Can I rip your shirt open?_

_I don’t give a fuck about my shirt_

_Then no_

_. . .  
Can I rip your shirt open?_

_Just lift it over my head_

_. . .  
Okay, fine_

Alicia smiled again. She raised a hand to her breast, grazed her thumb over the nipple. _My bra is light pink and lacy_

_Pretty. Can I rip it off you?_

_Can’t you unclasp it?_ She smirked.

_Ugh, fine_

_Atta boy_

_Shut up  
. . .  
I love you on top of me  
. . .  
I love to kiss your neck  
. . .  
And your collar bones  
And your breasts  
. . .  
I like to feel your nipple against my tongue_

_It feels so good to grind against you. I feel like coming_

_. . .  
Control yourself_

_I will  
Your back is so smooth and warm under my hands_

_. . .  
There’s a problem  
. . ._

_?_

_I can’t get your skirt off with you on top of me like this_

_Want me to get off?  
No pun intended_

_. . .  
No. That’s the problem  
haha_

_Poof! It’s off_

_. . .  
Well look at that  
. . .  
Hey, where did my pants go?_

_The magic of technology_

_Brilliant_

_Your cock is so smooth and hard. I love how it feels in my hand_

_. . .  
Not as much as I do_

_I can’t wait to feel it in my mouth_

_. . .  
. . .  
. . .  
Yeah me too  
Fuck  
. . .  
This is really hard  
. . ._

_What is?_

_Not coming_

_Well I’m not done yet  
Control yourself_

_I know_   
_. . ._   
_Okay, I promise_

_I believe I was sucking your dick, before I was so rudely interrupted_

Speaking of being interrupted, Alicia almost fell off her stool when she heard a knock at the door. “Shit,” she muttered. Who would turn up unannounced at this hour of the night? (Alicia silently chided herself for even entertaining the question. It could only be Eli.) She could feel that her face was flushed, so she fanned herself with both hands and took deep breaths on her walk to the door in the hopes that it wouldn’t be completely obvious that he’d caught her in the throes of passion. A glance in the mirror revealed that her efforts were unsuccessful.

She opened the door and stopped short at the sight of Finn standing in the hallway with his jacket slung over his arm, with an impish smile on his face and smoldering eyes.

He cleared his throat. “Sorry, uh…” he pursed his lips, unsuccessfully suppressing a smile. “I believe you were sucking my dick?”

Alicia turned red as a beet, but as usual, Finn’s affable manner put her at ease. They came together magnetically, exploring each other’s mouths and bodies as they fumbled their way into the apartment, Finn kicking the door closed behind him.

“Mmm… you taste good,” Finn mumbled against her mouth. “Like wine.”

“Want a glass?” she murmured back.

“No thanks,” he whispered breathlessly, and delved his tongue into her mouth for a more thorough taste.

“Here, let me take your jacket,” she said when he pulled back so they could take a breath.

“Mm-mm, here’s fine.” He tossed it over a stool and chuckled. He pulled his tie loose and lifted it over his head as he explained, “I had to use it to cover my dick so the cab driver wouldn’t get the wrong impression.”

They laughed into each other’s mouths and stumbled their way toward the bedroom, Finn kicking off his shoes along the way. He tugged her shirt loose from her skirt and lifted it over her head. Her bra was indeed light pink and lacy.

“Can I rip off your shirt?” Alicia asked playfully.

Finn laughed. “You know, on second thought, I do kinda like this shirt.”

Alicia sighed in mock disappointment. “Fine.”

Finn worked the buttons, his mouth on Alicia’s. By the time his shirt was undone, he’d backed Alicia against the side of the bed.

Bearing in mind that she was left-handed, he grasped her left wrist and lifted it to his mouth. He kissed up her palm and sucked the tips of her fingers. His lips stretched into a devilish grin and he looked her squarely in the eyes and said, “You _were_ touching yourself.”

Alicia grunted in the affirmative as she took his mouth in hers, and she snaked her hand down to his crotch. “Mmm… rock hard.”

Finn moaned into her mouth. He circled his arms around her to unclasp her bra. She slid her hands to his ass and pulled him flush against her, and he sucked in a breath of air through his teeth. Her bra was unclasped and the band dangled open in back and the straps felt down her shoulders, but their torsos were pressed tightly together, holding it in place over her breasts. His fingers hunted for the zipper of her skirt, and finally found it on the side. As he fumbled with her zipper, her hands moved to his belt. Her bra fell loosely down her arms as she did so, and Finn took the opportunity to devour her exposed breasts. She clasped his head to her, threading her fingers in his hair. He’d unzipped her skirt enough that he could push it and underwear down over her hips. He slid his hands down her hips, but didn’t get far before Alicia pulled at his open shirt to tug it down his arms. When it fell to the floor, she ran her hands over his chest, and buried her face against him, and he began to explore her waist, back, and ass with his hands.

Alicia trailed kisses across his chest, moving upward toward the crook of his neck. Her fingers came across something hard and bumpy near his shoulder. She broke her trail of kisses to examine it and realized it was the scar from the surgery he had after he was shot in the courtroom. Their eyes met briefly, but she quickly turned her attention back to the ridged pink line. She traced it with her index finger and Finn shuddered at the sensation. She leaned in and pressed her lips to it. Finn was studying her with curiosity. She planted more kisses on the scar, then placed her hand over it and looked up at him.

“It’s a reminder of your compassion. Your bravery. And it’s how we met.”

Finn’s eyes sparkled and the corners of his mouth turned up. “Look, don’t take this the wrong way or anything, but sometimes you’re really adorable.”

Alicia scoffed. “Adorable? Really?”

Still smiling, Finn turned his attentions to the crook of her neck. “Mmhmm,” he breathed against her. He brushed her hair behind her shoulder and punctuated his words with kisses as he continued. “You’re smart… and strong… and sexy.” He glided his mouth up and down her jaw, and whispered, “But you’re also fucking adorable.”

“Wow. That is not what I was going for.”

Finn smiled broadly into her neck. “Yeah, I know,” he said, his words muffled against her skin. He slid his hand down her shoulder and over her breast. He cupped it with his hand and brushed his thumb over her nipple. “Sucks to be you, I guess.”

Her mouth broadened into a smile and she arched her back, pressing her breast more firmly into his hand. “I wouldn’t say that.” She felt his breath against her skin as he chuckled. He dragged his palm down her torso, over her stomach, and cupped her vulva. His middle finger parted her folds, and she jolted against him when the tip of his finger made contact with her clit. His dancing eyes snapped up to meet hers, and didn’t move when he massaged her vulva with his hand, and then slid his finger inside of her again, lightly flicking her clit as he withdrew it.

Alicia, unsure whether her legs were up to the task of keeping her upright under such conditions, clasped his shoulders for support, and hooked one of her legs around his hip, allowing him greater access. Finn took the hint and began exploring her with his fingers. He inserted his index finger inside of her again, and when he felt her wetness, he added his middle finger. She gasped and threw her head back, and tightened her leg around his. She vaguely registered the hardness of his cock, which was straining against his pants, but her pleasure was so intense that it eclipsed her brain and she was left with little more than instinct. Finn moved his fingers inside of her, simultaneously circling his thumb on her clit. Her blood pulsed underneath his fingers, warmth radiated down her legs and up her abdomen, and a sheen of sweat broke out over her body. Feeling Alicia respond to him gave Finn almost as much pleasure as he was giving to her, and he panted hotly into her ear as his fingers gained speed. Her breathing increased and her body tensed, but before she found her release, Finn withdrew his fingers. Alicia growled in frustration and grinded her core against him, but to her surprise, he hooked his arms around her thighs, upsetting her balance so that she fell backwards onto the bed with a bounce and a gasp of surprise. In the blink of an eye, Finn knelt between her legs, which were dangling off the side of the bed, and ran his nose up her inner thigh, until his mouth reached her center and his lips and tongue picked up where his fingers had left off. He ran his hands up her thighs and hips, and Alicia arched her back and propped herself up on her elbows so that she could view him working away between her legs. Finn felt her gaze and lifted his eyes to meet hers. They twinkled in a way that showed her how much he was enjoying his work, and after a moment of unbroken eye contact, he surprised her with a few playful rapid flicks of his tongue that elicited a full-body convulsion accompanied by a shriek of pleasure from Alicia, followed by a mischievous laugh from Finn.

“Adorable,” he muttered to himself in a _told-you-so_ cadence, as he settled back into his position between her legs.

“What?” asked Alicia.

“Nothing,” replied Finn nonchalantly, and before she had a chance to respond, his mouth returned to her body, effectively silencing her. He decided to let her come now, quickening his pace and increasing his intensity as he felt Alicia’s entire body coil itself tighter and tighter, until it sprang into an explosive release. She cried out, reached her hand down to grip his head blindly, and shuddered erratically as her ragged breath began to slow, and her pulse began to even out. Once she stilled, her chest heaving, her pulse pounding, her hands dropped limply onto the bed, Finn extricated himself from between her legs. Through her post-coital haze, she heard his pants unzip and fall to the floor. Finn lifted her legs and swiveled her so that she was now fully on the bed, and he joined her there, his now-naked body spooning hers, nuzzling his nose behind her ear and tracing patterns on her arms. Alicia pulled his arm around her and laced her fingers in his.


	2. Chapter 2

“Alicia?” Finn said in her ear after a few minutes.

“Hmm?”

“That was so fucking hot,” he laughed.

She turned in his arms to face him and was met with a beaming smile and shining eyes. She stroked his hair. “Are you serious? You’re not even the one who had the orgasm… which was incredible, by the way.”

“Yeah, but I got to watch you have one. Christ, you’re beautiful when you come.” He gave her a short, but earnest kiss, and resumed staring happily into her eyes, cupping her cheek and neck in his large hand.

Alicia didn’t know how to respond to that, so she hooked her leg over his and slid her arm over his shoulder, pulling their bodies closer together. “I mean it, Finn, that was amazing. It was just perfect.”

Finn nestled his face into her neck contentedly, skimming his nose against the smooth skin, punctuating his movements with gentle kisses while Alicia cradled his head firmly in her hand. He pulled back with a sigh. “You know, Alicia, I’m—” he briefly cast his eyes down, staring somewhere behind her shoulder, then met her eyes again. “I’m really glad we did this.”

She smiled, still skimming the nape of his neck, his shoulders, and his head with her fingers. “I am too,” she replied.

“Good, good. I’m glad.” He was playing with Alicia’s hair absent-mindedly as he spoke, twisting sections around his finger then setting them loose. “You know, I really didn’t know if anything was going to come of this, especially after our conversation in the office. Obviously, I was really hoping it would so…” he trailed off. “So I’m glad you feel okay about this.”

“I do,” she replied reassuringly. “I mean, yeah, there are a lot of reasons for me not to do this and maybe this is really irresponsible, but, you know, we’ve got a connection, Finn. And maybe it’s okay to be irresponsible sometimes. And the thing is, when I think of all the reasons not to do this, they all seem… well, they just seem so shallow. You’re right, I shouldn’t spend so much time worrying about what strangers think of me. I’ve got to start living my life for me, and for the people who matter to me, and no one else.”

Finn’s mouth pursed into a smile and he leaned in and kissed her. Alicia’s response was enthusiastic and the two began moving their mouths together in earnest, both of them thankful that they were right where they wanted to be in that moment. Their arms snaked around each other, Alicia clasping his back and Finn encircling her waist. They began to rock their bodies together, and Finn rolled Alicia onto her back, his weight on top of her. He ensnared her lips in his from above, and they twined their legs together. Finn kissed his way down her jaw and nestled himself once more in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply. “I love this place on you,” he murmured huskily. “It’s so warm and smooth.” He lingered a few moments and then continued his way down until his mouth found her breast. His hands spread out against the soft skin on the sides of her torso and gripped her there to hold her in place while he took his fill of her, and he writhed against her hips.

Although Alicia was enjoying his ministrations immensely, she’d already decided that Finn had done quite enough work for one evening, and when he lifted his head from her breast to return to her mouth, she rolled them over so that she was on top. She kissed him deeply and straddled him, clutching him firmly between her legs. She explored his chest and shoulders with her hands while her mouth played around his ear—a very sensitive spot for Finn, she discovered—and neck. He ran his hands up her smooth back, accepting her attentions, with occasional jerks and grunts when she came upon the spots that sent a bolt of pleasure straight to his groin.

Alicia slithered her way down his torso and positioned herself in front of his dick. She gripped it lightly, and stroked it with her thumb, and was met with a guttural sigh and a breathless “Shit” from Finn. She glided her loosely clenched fist downward to the base of his shaft, and took him into her mouth. He closed his eyes and sighed contentedly as she stroked his smooth firmness with her tongue. She familiarized herself with his cock by swirling her tongue around the tip, taking him deeply in her mouth, licking the length of him with the tip of her tongue, reading Finn’s reactions and learning what he liked. His groans of pleasure intensified and his legs began to twitch. “Alicia,” he breathed. “I want to be inside you.” He felt her smile around his dick in response, and slowly withdrew from him, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from him.

She climbed on top of him and guided him gradually inside of her, driving him wild with desire. When she started to move on him, his body tensed and he lifted himself into a sitting position so that he could wrap his arms around her and bury his face in her breasts. She clasped his head to her, his breath heavy and wet against her as he pressed himself into her. After a few moments, he looked up into her eyes, imploring her for a kiss, but instead of complying, she smiled mischievously at him and pushed him back down onto the bed. She leaned over him, changing his position inside of her, and took his lips in hers on her terms. He raised his head up to assert himself, but she pressed his shoulders back down and nipped at his lower lip in warning. She leaned over him so that her breasts skimmed his chest while she glided sinuously on top of him. Finn decided to test his boundaries and lightly caressed her breasts. Evidently this was allowed, because Alicia picked up the intensity of her rhythm. He continued to fondle her and began bucking his hips to meet hers as she picked up speed. “Kiss me,” he pleaded breathlessly. She bent down and flicked his lips with her tongue in a silent demand for them to open. Finn acquiesced and she delved into his mouth without stopping her movements. He gripped her head in his hands, and kissed her back as demandingly as she kissed him. Alicia felt him throbbing inside of her, and was nearing her release. She involuntarily separated her mouth from his as she gasped in pleasure, and Finn caught her eyes with his. His gaze was powerful, there was no turning away from it. His face, tight with exertion, was unfamiliar and exciting. His ever-present look of amusement was absent, replaced by an instinctive, almost feral, hunger. His eyes glittered not with suppressed laughter, but with a commanding dominance that belied his passive position beneath her. She was guiding their movements, but his eyes would control their climax. She placed her hands on his chest for leverage, and he gripped her arms, and, without breaking eye contact, Alicia’s pleasure burst out of her with jolt and a shriek. His eyes bored into hers, compelling her to continue her rhythm, until, in few more endless seconds, Finn found his release as well.

Both of them breathed audibly through the tremors that followed. Alicia rolled off of Finn and laid on her side, facing him, watching his chest rise and fall with every breath. When he turned his head toward her, she was met with the lively eyes and disarming smile of the Finn she knew. He reached his hand over to cup her face and kissed her breathlessly. When he pulled away, he collapsed back onto the bed. “That was amazing,” he panted, looking up at the ceiling with a grin on his face. “You’re amazing.”

Alicia draped her arm across his chest. “And you are full of surprises.”

Finn’s answer was to give her a look that said, _That’s what you went with directly after sex? Good surprises or bad?_

Alicia laughed and stroked his cheek. “Good surprises. Exciting surprises.” His expression was still dubious, but he did smirk and raise a suggestive eyebrow. Alicia laughed again. She suspected he knew what she meant.

Finn hooked her under his right arm, and his left went under his head. “Well, that went well,” he quipped.

“I agree,” she giggled.

“It’s late,” he said to the ceiling.

“It is,” she acknowledged, not moving.

He looked at her appraisingly. “There’s a security camera outside your building entrance.”

“There is.” He felt her lips curve into a smile against his chest.

“So… should I be sneaking out a back entrance or something?”

“Well,” she sighed, hooking her leg over his. “I thought you might want to stay the night.”

“Hmm…” he sighed playfully, pretending to be weighing his options carefully. “Yeah, I could be persuaded.”

“Good,” Alicia replied contentedly.

“And what about tomorrow?”

“What _about_ tomorrow?”

“Will I be sneaking out a back entrance tomorrow?”

“You know,” she said, echoing his mock-thoughtful attitude from before. She looked up at his face, which was looking fondly at her. “I thought we’d just keep it simple.”


End file.
